9V
9V used to be a voltage standard for electrical components (e.g. motors, lights) in many LEGO sets. The power came from a battery box with one 9V battery (e.g. Town, Space) or later with 6x 1.5V batteries (TECHNIC, Basic). Only the 9V Trains are powered by a DC Transformer and special metal conducting rails for 9V Trains (without any add-on centre conductor rails that were used by the earlier 12V Trains system). The so called 9V-Powersystem was used in different Town and Space sets between 1985 and 1994 for both Light & Sound and Monorail. The 9V Trains era was from 1991 to 2007. In Basic sets and TECHNIC sets the usage of 9V electric components (e.g. motors, lights) during the 1990s was various. 9V powered Themes * Basic * Town / City / World City * Space > Classic Space / Futuron / Unitron * Trains * TECHNIC 9V powered Sets Basic * 624 Basic Motor, 9V (1996) * 735 Basic Building Set (1990) * 845 Battery Motor, 9V (1992) * 846 Lighting Set, 9V (1992) * 4223 Basic Building Set (1999) Town * 6399 Airport Shuttle (1990) - Monorail * 6430 Night Patroller (1991) - with Light & Sound * 6440 Jetport Fire Squad (1991) - with Light & Sound * 6450 Mobile Police Truck (1985) - with Light & Sound * 6480 Hook and Ladder Truck (1985) - with Light & Sound * 6481 Construction Crew (1989) - with Lights * 6482 Rescue Helicopter (1989) - with Light & Sound * 6483 Coastal Patrol (1994) - with Light & Sound * 6484 F1 Hauler (1995) - with Light Space * 6750 Sonic Robot (1986) - with Light & Sound * 6770 Lunar Transporter Patroller (1988) - with Light & Sound * 6780 XT Starship (1986) - with Light & Sound * 6781 SP-Striker (1989) - with Lights * 6783 Sonar Transmitting Cruiser (1988) - with Light & Sound * 6990 Monorail Transport System (1987) - Monorail with Light * 6991 Monorail Transport Base (1994) - Monorail with Light & Sound Trains * 4551 Crocodile Locomotive (1991) - Crocodile Engine * 4558 Metroliner (1991) * 4563 Load and Haul Railroad (1991) * 4564 Freight Rail Runner (1994) * 4559 Cargo Railway (1996) - Highspeed Train Starter Kit * 4565 Freight and Crane Railway (1996) * 3225 Classic Train (1998) * 4560 Railway Express (1999) - same set as 4561, but without transformer and speed regulator * 4561 Railway Express (1999) - same set as 4560, but with transformer and speed regulator * 10001 Metroliner (2001) - re-release of set 4558 * 4534 LEGO Express (2002) - Limited release * 4535 LEGO Express Deluxe (2002) - Limited release * 10020 Santa Fe Super Chief (2002) * 10022 Santa Fe Cars - Set II (2002) * 10025 Santa Fe Cars - Set I (2002) * K10022 Santa Fe Train Kit (2002) * 4511 High Speed Train (2003) * 4512 Cargo Train (2003) * 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express (2004) - Hogwarts Express SE * 10133 Burlington Northern Santa Fe (BNSF) Locomotive (2004) * 10157 High Speed Train Locomotive (2004) - expansion to set 4511 * 65537 Classic Freight Train (2004) * 65801 Trains Value Pack (2005) - Product Collection * K10173 Complete Holiday Train Collection (2006) - Product Collection * 10183 Hobby Trains (2007) - Factory Hobby Trains Set * 4515 Straight Rails (1991) - Straight Tracks * 4520 Curved Rails (1991) - Curved Tracks * 4531 Manual Points (1991) - Switching Rails * 4519 Rail Crossing (1999) - Cross Track * 2159 9V Train Track Starter Collection (2006) * 4206 9V Train Switching Track Collection (2006) * 10153 Train Motor 9 V (2002) * 4548 Transformer and Speed Regulator (1991) - Electric Train Speed Regulator * K2159 Holiday Train Starter Collection (2006) - Starter collection for set 10173 * K4548 9-V Train Accessory Collection (2007) * 3748 Light Unit for Train (2001) TECHNIC * 8720 9V Motor Set (1990) * 8082 Multi Model Control Set (1993) Service Packs * 5033 Light and Sound 1 x 4 Lighting Brick and 4 Colour Globes (1987) * 5034 Light and Sound 1 x 2 Lighting Brick and 4 Colour Globes (1987) * 5307 Headlight Bricks (1992) * 5308 Headlight Bricks (1994) * 5310 Light Brick Conductor (9 V) (1996) Complete List Category:Themes Category:Basic Category:Town Category:City Category:World City Category:Trains Category:Space Category:TECHNIC Category:Service Packs Category:9V Category:Light & Sound Category:Monorail